1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sequentially controlled single evaporator refrigerator/freezer which is energy efficient and provides improved temperature and humidity performance within the individual compartments.
2. Description of the Background Art
Sequentially controlled single evaporator refrigerators have been known to include a single evaporator fan and temperature responsive solenoid actuated dampers which direct the flow of air to cool either a refrigerator compartment or a freezer compartment. Solenoid actuated dampers have been found to be somewhat unreliable in that the dampers can freeze in either an open or closed position preventing cooling of one of the compartments. Further, waste heat generated by the actuation of the dampers provides an added heat load to the interior of the refrigerator.
These known single evaporator refrigerators have been controlled to operate with the evaporator fan continuously running, and with the compressor being energized in response to the actual temperature within each of the compartments. Because the compressor is operated in response to the actual temperature within a compartment, a short term rise in the temperature will cause the compressor to turn on. Further, because the compressor operation is independently controlled by the temperature within each of the individual compartments, transient losses occur when the compressor is de-energized by one compartment and rapidly thereafter energized by the other compartment resulting in a low coefficient of performance. Rapid cycling of the compressor can also cause the compressor to lock-up and overload due to adverse starting pressures.